Not Quite Myself
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Chandra meets up with her all-time favorite Slytherin on her way to dinner, but the encounter is more than a little unpleasant. Upon confronting him however, Draco seems to think she's mad and denies knowing what she's on about! She saw him!.. Didn't she?


**A/N:**Again, another Draco Oneshot with an OC. Hope you like it, everyone on quizilla did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, only Chandra and this plot/idea.

* * *

It was dinner time so Chandra was headed to the great hall to eat. Just as she turned a corner, she heard a devious laugh, right before her legs locked together and she fell flat on her face. The laughter grew louder and was accompanied by footsteps. In seconds Chandra was looking at a pair of very expensive looking black shoes. Looking up, she saw the face of none other than Draco Malfoy starring at her with that infamous smirk -- that _very_, extremely _sexy _smirk! Merlin he was so hott! But there was no way in hell she'd ever tell him how bad she wanted him!  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here."  
Draco bent down and picked up Chandra's bag and searched through it, then pulled something out. She starred at him, pretending to be angry, but secretly wishing he would come closer.  
"Hm, now what might this be?"  
Chandra's fake look of anger turned quickly to one of genuine fear.  
"Oh please Malfoy! Don't drop that! That was my grandmothers, and it's all I have of hers!"  
Draco raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened.  
"Really?" He mused thoughtfully. Then he started tossing the small magical orb up and down in the air. Each time it went up, Chandra's heart jumped with it.  
"So, what if I do... this!" He said, almost dropping it but catching it just in time. Chandra nearly had a heart attack.  
"Malfoy please! Give it back... take anything else you want, just give me that!"  
Draco's face seemed to soften.  
"This really means something to you yeah?"  
Chandra eyed him suspiciously a second, then nodded. Draco smiled warmly, then knelt down in front of her and held out the little round object. Chandra sighed in relief and even gave him a sweet smile in return. She reached out to take the orb, but just before it touched her fingers, Draco let go of it, shattering it to a million pieces and emitting light, colorful smoke when it did. She starred in shock at the broken memory as Draco laughed maliciously.  
"Oops." He said sarcastically. Then he got up and walked away.  
Chandra starred in shock at her grandmothers heir loom as Draco's form got smaller and smaller. She felt tears of sorrow flood her eyes, then disappear as she was suddenly overcome with anger.  
"Malfoy, when I get out of this, I'm going to murder you!" She yelled at him savagely. His response was mocking laughter as he rounded a corner and disappeared.

Chandra quickly got out of the leg-locking curse and angrily made her way to the great hall. Immediately upon entering, she headed straight towards the Slytherin table. When Draco saw her coming, he stopped talking to his friends and smirked -- The _nerve_ of him!  
"Hey sex-"  
WHACK  
Draco's head jerked to the side as Chandra's fist came in contact with his face. He held his hand over the place she had punched him, then looked back at her with a look of both shock and rage.  
"What the _bloody hell_ was that for?!" He demanded angrily.  
"You know damn well what that was for you bastard!" Chandra replied even more angrily.  
"The hell I do!" Draco spat angrily.  
"I told you it was my grandmothers! Now I have nothing left of hers!"  
Draco starred at Chandra like she had just asked him to marry her.  
"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" He yelled. Chandra gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm.  
"Look, we're not all as lucky as you! Just snap our fingers and we get what we want! You might not have anything that means something to you, so you don't know what it's like, but some of us do!... Or _did_... but you managed to take that away from me didn't you!?"  
Chandra felt the tears come to her eyes, but you refused to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.  
Draco was now starring at Chandra with a look that said she was absolutely insane. But there was also a hint of confusion there too. He seemed to be unable to decide whether to yell at her for being stupid and pissing him off, or to hug her because he could see how obviously upset she was for something he _claimed_ to be oblivious to. In the end, he opted for neither. Draco simply shook his head and turned back around.  
"You're mad." He stated simply.  
Chandra felt her blood boil. She turned him around again by the shoulders, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"I have nothing left of hers! All I had was that orb, and you fucking _broke_ it!! Why?! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"  
At this point, Draco decided enough was enough.  
"Alright, that's it!" He said loudly. He yanked Chandra's hands off him and stood up, grabbing her arm tightly and a pulling her a little more forcefully than necessary as he walked.

Draco pulled Chandra outside the great hall and into a nearby corridor, then threw her against a wall and pinned her there.  
"Alright, lets get a few things straight!" He growled angrily. "No one, and I mean NO ONE! Touches Draco Malfoy without permission! Second of all, I don't know what the _fuck_ your problem is, but I didn't do anything to you, or your... precious orb, or whatever the hell! So whatever you're on about, for once, I didn't do it!!"  
Chandra glared at him.  
"Bullshit!" She spat bitterly. "You were right there! I _saw _you!"  
Draco looked furious now. He let Chandra go and reached into his pocket for his wand. Pointing it in her face, he spoke again.  
"Listen here you-" He began, but he suddenly stopped. Chandra looked at him curiously.  
"Wh-"  
Draco placed a hand over he mouth.  
"Shhh... I just heard my name..."  
Chandra raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. They both listened and heard the faint sound of voices nearby. Draco then surprised her. He took Chandra's hand and lead her down the short corridor towards the sound. She felt her cheeks burn slightly at his touch, but still she said nothing.

When they both reached the end of the corridor, they stopped. Chandra knew the people who owned the voices were just behind the corner, because she could hear them loud and clear.  
"-grandmothers? Oh wow! I bet she was _pissed_!"  
"Oh yea! She was! But that's not the best part!"  
Both voices were female, and both Chandra and Draco recognised them perfectly.  
"Gloria!" Chandra hissed, the same time Draco hissed a different name.  
"Pansy!"  
The girls continued.  
"Oooo! There's more?"  
"Of course! The best part was, she didn't know it was me. I was disguised as Draco!"  
Chandra felt her blood boil again, and she was about to go out and hex Pansy right into the hospital wing, but Draco held her back.  
"Wait!" He hissed. Then they both listened again.  
"Really?! Ooooh! But how did you pull that off?... And why Draco?"  
"I made a polyjuice potion last month... and for a particular reason."  
Pansy sounded proud of herself for making the potion, but disgusted when she said the last part.  
"See, back a few months ago, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and me were all sitting in the common room. Draco was laying in my lap and I was playing with his hair, as usual, when all of a sudden they all got on the topic of _Chandra_ and how _hott _she is. Draco though wouldn't shut-up about her! All he was saying was how great she is, and how talented she is, and how beautiful she is, and blah, blah, blah! And it wasn't the way he talks about most girls either, like how _shagg-able_ they are or how he'd like to get his hands on them. Oh no! This was different. It was like... it was like he actually _fancied_her or something... A LOT!"

Chandra looked at Draco to find that his eyes were wide and his fair, delicate, beautiful face had a slight pinkish tinge to it. Seeing this, she couldn't keep the huge smile from her face. She starred at the gorgeous blonde for a second, then turned her attention back to the other girls.  
"Anyway. So Draco was laying in my lap at the time, and I was playing with his hair, blah, blah, blah. So when I heard him talking about _her_, I got this idea and pulled out one of his hairs. I said it was an accident and he believed me. Then I kept it and made the polyjuice potion. What I planned was this. I would pretend to be Draco and find Chandra. Then I would do something to get her to hate him so much, she would never want him no matter what he did to try and fix it! Then Drackie would be all mine forever!"  
Both girls started cackling then, sounding very much like the stereotypical type of witches muggles think of. Chandra knew Pansy was smirking and it made her blood boil even more.  
"And that's how I did it!" Pansy said, way too perkily.

This seemed to be all Draco could take. He rounded the corner and pointed his wand at Pansy's face, making her go white when she saw him.  
"You stupid, selfish, self-centered, snake!!" He hissed angrily.  
Chandra and Gloria just starred in shock as Draco shot a curse at Pansy, which she narrowly missed.  
"N-now Drakie-poo!... I-I can explain!"  
"Shut-up Pansy!" Draco snapped. He then got her with a freezing curse and was about to do Merlin-knows-what, until Chandra stopped him.  
"Draco, don't." She said, grabbing his wand hand and lowering it. "She's not worth getting expelled over. Don't let her think she's that important in your life."  
Draco laughed a little at the comment, then starred at her for a minute before shaking his head.  
"Why you were placed in Slytherin is beyond me."  
"Yea well, I was. Besides, I know how to make her pay without doing any harm to our records."  
Draco smirked.  
"I think _that _was my answer."  
He then took Chandra's hand and lead her away, but he stopped just before they rounded the corner and turned back to Pansy, who was still frozen in place.  
"I suppose I should thank you Pansy." He said maliciously. "After all, I'm not sure I'd have been able to tell Chandra how I felt on my own. But you've gone and done it for me. So, if anything does come of us, you get to have that warm, fuzzy feeling inside knowing that it was because of you."  
Pansy's eyes widened as big as saucers and she made desperate sounds of struggle, but she was still frozen in place. And watch was all she could do as Draco and Chandra disappeared around the corner.

* * *

When they got so far down the corridor, Chandra stopped Draco with a tug of the hand, making him turn to her.  
"Is what Pansy said true?"  
"Of course it's true! She admitted it was her! You heard her say it!"  
"Draco. That's not what I mean, and you know it."  
Draco furrowed his brows and starred at Chandra for a moment, then realization seemed to hit him and he turned away from her, again showing a slight flush on his cheeks. He was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke.  
"Of course it's true... how could anyone not love you...?"  
This shocked Chandra.  
"You... You love me?..."  
Draco's flush deepened as he realized that Pansy hadn't actually said _love. _He nibbled the side of his cheek but he said nothing else. Chandra walked around to face him and took both his hands while looking into his eyes.  
"Draco... why didn't you tell me?..."  
"I couldn't."  
She starred at him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him, which shocked him greatly.  
"I'm sorry I blamed you for breaking my grandmothers orb."  
Draco returned her hug.  
"It's alright, you don't really have anything to apologise for."  
"I know. But you can't blame me, right? She did look just like you after all."  
"I know." Draco replied. "But I want you to know; I would never do anything like that to you..." He said this last part very quietly.  
Chandra pulled away a little and looked into his eyes again.  
"Draco... do you really love me?"  
Draco's cheeks flushed once more and he chewed his cheek. After a moment, he nodded slowly.  
"I think so..." He said quietly.  
Chandra smiled wide and placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him towards her.  
"I... I think I love you too.." She whispered.  
Draco furrowed his brows and searched her face for any sign that she wasn't serious. Finding none, he placed one hand around her waist, puling her close, then placed the other on her face and pressed his lips to hers. Chandra sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was pure bliss. Ecstasy. Heaven.

When the two finally pulled away, Draco hugged Chandra close and laid his head on hers as she laid it on his chest.  
"Thank you." She whispered. Draco kissed the top of her head lovingly and then replaced it.  
"No... Thank you.." He said quietly.  
Chandra smiled to herself and sighed contently as she stood in the small corridor with the one person she thought she'd never have.

* * *

"So, that's exactly how it happened then."  
"Yes, sir. Exactly."  
Dumbledor looked over Chandra and Draco's faces, knowing they weren't lying. They weren't old enough to be able to tamper with their own memories, and why would they have reason to over something like this?  
He placed his pensive back in it's respective place and turned back around to face them.  
"Well, in that case, I'm afraid expulsion is the only option here. Ms.Parkinson, as well as all of you, know the consequences of using forbidden potions at our school. Though I really do hate to dismiss students from the school. Pity."  
"Yes, it is a pitty sir." Chandra said solemly. When Draco didn't say anything, she elbowed him in the side.  
"Uh, right. Yea... pity."  
Chandra bit her cheek to conceal her smile.  
"Well, if that's all then, you're both dismissed. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll see to it right away."  
"Yes, sir. Thank you for listening."

Dumbledor smiled and nodded, and Chandra and Draco got up and walked to the door. When Draco's hand was on the doorknob however, Dumbledoor's voice stopped them.  
"Ms. Donahue?"  
Chandra stopped and turned back to face the headmaster.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Do you still have the pieces of your grandmother's orb?"  
Chandra gave him an odd look, then opened her school bag and extracted the broken pieces from it, holding them out for Dumbledor to see.  
"May I?" He asked kindly. Chandra looked at Draco, who furrowed his brows, then walked over and handed Dumbledor the pieces.  
The headmaster placed the pieces in the Palm of his hand, then put his other hand over it tightly. At first it seemed nothing was happening until Dumbledor's hands began to glow brightly. Chandra gasped and Draco's mouth dropped open. When the glowing stopped, Dumbledor opened his hands and instead of broken pieces of glass, there now sat a perfectly reconstructed orb; good as new as if nothing had ever happened to it -- colorful smoke and all.

The people in the portraits all around Dumbledor's office, who had been watching curiously, all clapped enthusiastically.  
Dumbledor, being modest as always, simply offered a small smile and held the treasure out to Chandra.  
Chandra starred in shock for a moment, then reached out and took the orb. She starred at it as tears came to her eyes, then swallowed hard and looked up at Dumbledor. She bounded forward then and threw her arms around Dumbledor as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Thank you Professor!!" She said gratefully.  
Dumbledor, a little surprised at first, chuckled slightly and gently hugged the girl back. When she pulled away, he looked at her with a smile.  
"Now, run along you two. I'm sure you have much homework to finish."  
Chandra smiled brightly, then gave a small bow to the Headmaster and left the office.  
Draco, never being a big fan of Dumbledor, starred at the man for a minute. He was a proud young man but he was raised to give respect where it was due. So, a little reluctantly, he gave Dumbledor a small bow, receiving one in return, then left the office.

* * *

"Hey, Donahue." Draco said playfully. Chandra stopped at the bottom of the steps from Dumbledor's office and turned to face the gorgeous blonde with a smile.  
"Oh, so you're calling me by my last name now?" She asked in mock annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest.  
Draco smirked.  
"Had to get your attention somehow." He replied.  
Chandra uncrossed her arms and smiled, then walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You don't need to try very hard to get my attention."  
Draco smiled at her and placed a hand on the side of her face, then leaned down. Their lips barely brushed when they heard McGonagall's voice echo through the hallways.  
"_Will Ms.Pansy Parkinson please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat_-"  
Draco smirked and looked back down at Chandra again.  
"Brilliant. That's one problem taken care of. Now, where were we?"  
Chandra smiled and shook her head, then leaned up to meet Draco's lips.


End file.
